


Krieg der Jahreszeiten

by Ardunnia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardunnia/pseuds/Ardunnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn man an die Jahreszeiten denkt, denkt man an einen Zyklus. Man denkt an die Wärme und an die Kälte und an das was die verschiedenen Jahreszeiten mit sich bringen. Doch wie es dazu kam, das Frieden und Ordnung unter den Jahrszeiten herrscht und alles in einem Zyklus immer wiederholt wird, wird vergessen. Wie es dazu kam das die heutige Ordnung immer noch anhält, das wird in dieser Geschichte erzählt- wie ein Junge es schaffte den schlimmsten aller Tyranen den Winterherrscher, welcher alle Macht an sich riss, zu stürzen und Frieden für die Völker zurückzubringen. Dies ist die Geschichte von Killianes, dem Jungen der alle Hoffnungen übertraf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krieg der Jahreszeiten

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Idee die mir vor ein paar Jahren kam, an der ich aber nicht mehr arbeitete. Nun habe ich die Geschichte wieder gefunden und hoffe sie weiter schreiben zu können. Kommentare sind erwünscht und auch Kritik, damit ich weiß was ich noch verbessern kann. Es könnte etwas länger dauern neue Kapitel, die noch nicht vorgeschrieben sind hochzuladen, da ich sehr viel in der Schule zu tun habe und nicht mehr so viel Zeit finde.  
> Diese Idee ist allein meine und ich würde mir wünschen das Niemand sie kopiert oder nachahmt ohne mich vorher zu kontaktieren und zu fragen.  
> Danke für euer Verständnis.  
> Ardunnia

Einst waren alle Jahreszeiten friedlich und haben nie auch nur daran gedacht sich zu streiten oder gar Krieg anzufangen, doch mit der Zeit wurde der Winter eifersüchtig auf die Anderen, da diese - seiner Meinung nach, eine längere Herrschaftszeit hatten. Der Herrscher des Winters wurde immer zurückgezogener und dunkler. Er brachte die heftigsten Schneestürme und es wurde immer kälter. Die anderen Herrscher beachteten den Winter am Anfang nicht,doch als die Untertanen immer zahlreicher um hilfe gegen den Winterherrscher baten, konnten sie ihn nicht länger ignorieren und so gingen der Frühling, der Sommer und der Herbst zum Hofe des Winters und versuchten mit ihm zu reden, doch dieser ließ nicht ab von seinem Weg und tötete die Anderen.Von da an regierte er mit eiserner faust und den Untertanen ging es von Tag zu Tag immer schlechter. an den Akademien an denen die nächsten Kandidatenfür die Throhne ausgebildet wurden gab es nur noch wenige für den Frühling, Sommer und Herbst. Die Kinder wurden alle nur noch nach der Art des Winterherrschers erzogen und belehrt, bis eines Tages ein besonderes Kind geboren wurde, welches prophezeit wardie Herrschaft des tyranen zu beenden.  
Sein name war Killianes.  
Normalerweise wurden die neuen auszubildenen mit 14 jahren an die Akademien geschickt, doch Killianes sollte schon mit 13 angenommen werden, daman sein Talent erkannte aber sogar noch unterschätzte. Der König blieb Ahnungslos von der Existenz des Jungen, denn all jene die von ihm wussten hegten die Hoffnung das dieser Junge, die Kraft dazu hätte, den sich mit immer mehr mit Macht bereichernden Winterkönig zu besiegen und die Ordnung im Reich der vier Jahreszeiten wieder herzustellen.  
Diese Hoffnung könnte sich Erfüllen, denn dies ist die Geschichte eines Jungen der alle Hoffnungen übertraf.


End file.
